In A Future Gone Wrong
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: As of the Law of Villains Eradication, villains were no longer considered humans.
1. Item Number 4129

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei.**

 **Author's Note** : I am supposed to study for my risk management test tomorrow. Why am I typing this story instead?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Item Number 4129.**

"I am the number one pro hero! I have every right to participate in the bidding!" Endeavour's voice boomed.

"Of course, sir." The woman responded calmly.

"Then, why, pray tell, am I not allowed to participate tonight?" Endeavour asked dangerously.

"According to the Law of Villains Eradication, paragraph 12, section 2, article VIII, no blood relatives must be allowed to participate in the item's bidding. Unfortunately, you, Mr. Todoroki Enji, have a blood relationship with one of our items tonight. Therefore, we cannot allow you an entry to tonight's action. We are simply following the regulation, sir. Please understand."

Enji gritted his teeth. It was foolish of him to think that being the number one pro hero would grant him an exception to the stupid law made by the equally stupid government. Moreover, he couldn't even blame the people that denied him the entry to tonight's action. He knew very well the horrifying consequence of breaking the current law.

But.

He needed a way.

He needed to make amend.

He needed to fix his mistake.

He couldn't fail. He couldn't disappoint. Not again. Never again.

There must be a way. Think. Think.

An idea suddenly hit him. He didn't like it. Not a single bit. But it could work he supposed.

Enji took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello~ Hawks, here. Ho- "

"I need a favor." Enji said curtly.

* * *

Hawks didn't like the current society. Not a single bit.

True, ever since the Law of Villains Eradication was initiated, the rate of criminality pummeled downward and heroes were able to leisure around. It was his ideal world.

It was his ideal world and it disgusted him.

As of the Law of Villains Eradication, villains were no longer considered humans.

He wanted to puke. It sickened him that his ideal world was created at the cost of another human being. Not like that. He didn't want it like that. He never wanted it like that.

Hawks closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind him. The auction will begin soon. When his childhood hero contacted him, he didn't expect the favor that was asked. It didn't make him hesitate though. He went straight from his agency to the auction place. He was a hero above all else, it was his job to save people. He would save anyone that could be saved as long as it was within his power, including him.

Him. Dabi of the League of Villains. Captain of the Vanguard Action Squad. Shigaraki Tomura's second in command. A Murderer. A Villain. Endeavour's oldest son. Touya. Todoroki Touya.

He was one of the few people who knew the truth. He knew of Endeavour's past deed and his current try to make amend. He knew of Dabi's past and his true identity. It made him able to fully understand why that guy held such a high regard to Stain's ideal.

There was a reason why he chose to approach him out of all the people in the league back on his day as a spy.

Not because he was the first League's member that he stumbled upon or anything like that.

But because of his eyes.

Because those eyes were screaming to him for help.

He wished to save that guy back then. He wished to save that guy even now.

So, he would save him without fail this time.

Because Hawks was a hero and Todoroki Touya deserved to be saved.

* * *

When they dragged him in to stand on the stage, he barely could.

They constantly drugged him and barely gave him food. The collar on his neck didn't just function as a suppressor for his quirk but it also zapped his energy and ran an electric through his entire body for every five seconds.

His mouth was gagged. His cloth was in tatters. He was covered in grime. He was hurt everywhere, the last beating session was pretty bad. The guards sure had their fun, they probably broke a few bones when he resisted.

His head was pounding. He didn't know it was the effect of drug or the result of his head being smashed more than enough time by the guards.

Maybe it was all the blood that he lost finally caught up to him, who knew.

It took him everything not to collapse on the stage. He could barely see. He could barely hear. The dizziness was getting into him.

There was only resignation in his eyes. He knew what the future held for him in this trash society.

Slavery.

Disguising it under the false pretense of a justified law to deal with villains.

Revolting.

The government fooled no one.

But he couldn't run. Not with the chains holding his arms and legs in place. Not with the collar. Not with the condition he was currently in right now. Not with the law. Not with his current status. Not with the current government and society.

He wondered if death was the better option.

What about Tomura and the rest? Were they still alive? Were they in the same condition as he was?

"… going once, going twice, and sold to bidder number two! Thank you, sir. Please proceed to the gate to receive your property. Next, we have item number…"

Ah. He missed it. He wondered what the person he supposed to call master now looked like.

Well, he would find out soon enough.

* * *

Enji received Hawks' message right when he entered his home.

His youngest son was the first one to greet him with a demand. "How was it? Did you get him?"

Fuyumi and Natsuo were not too far behind. They didn't say anything but they anxiously waited for his answer. His wife, Rei, was clasping both of her hands tightly like she was praying.

"No," He answered truthfully. "but a colleague of mine did."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Okay, that's all for now, I guess. Gotta sleep and study in the morning. Wish me luck for the exam, everyone! Thanks! Bye!


	2. Item Number 1119

**Disclaimer:** **Well, I sadly don't own Boku no Hero Academia. It rightfully belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei.**

 **Author's Note:** Okay, here is the fourth update of this year! It is almost midnight and I seriously need to go to sleep but I just can't manage it. I don't know why. Am I suddenly suffering from insomnia? Am I? Please tell me that I am not! Anyway, lately, it seems like I have this habit of suddenly stirring the story into another pretty dark direction and I just don't know why. Is it possibly the stress? Well, I do sincerely hope that people still enjoy my story though.

* * *

 **Chapter** **2: Item Number 1119.**

They were watching the television when news about today's auction suddenly flashed.

Eri stiffened when an image of Overhaul appeared along with his background information and starting price.

As of the Law of Villains Eradication, villains were no longer considered humans.

Shinsou scoffed beside her. "Good. He deserves it after everything he has done to you."

Eri was quiet for a moment, her hands playing with her skirt nervously, eyes not daring to meet him.

"I would never wish that kind of fate upon anyone." She whispered softly after a time.

She turned to Aizawa. "Can you save him? You are a hero, are you not?"

A brief look of surprise flashed across his face before a look of indifference took over.

 _Can he save him?_

 _Will he?_

 _A hero saving a villain?_

"Please save him."

 _This girl..._

 _Even though she was the victim..._

 _Her willingness to forgive..._

Aizawa sighed. "You are impossible."

He patted her head once. "It can't be helped. I will give it a try but don't expect too much. There will be many other people bidding there. I might not win but I will give it a try."

 _Not for him, for her._

Shinsou's stoic look broke a little. "You can't be serious!"

Aizawa got up from the couch and stretched a little. "I am going to the auction tonight. Take care of her until I come back, okay?"

Shinsou gaped.

* * *

"Huh? This one. Where is his arms?" One of the guards asked.

"Ah. That one? Item number 1119, huh? Seems like both of his arms are fucked by the league of villains before all of this." The other guard answered while flipping some notes.

The first guard chuckled. "Well, at least this one got a pretty face. It will make up for it."

The second guard put down his notes before he roughly pulled the former boss of the Eight Precepts of Death by his hair.

"Should we give it a try first?" He asked the other guard with a nasty smirk on his face.

While still influenced by the drugs, Chisaki somehow managed to spit on the guard's face.

"Filthy... Get your hands off me..." Chisaki said haltingly, still effected by the drugs.

The guard calmly wiped his face before he struck the villain in the face with hard enough power to cause blood to drip from his nose and mouth.

"Ah, hey! You are not supposed to strike him in the face. Do it where it can't be seen. We are not supposed to damage the merchandise." The first guard warned him.

"Sorry. This bastard seriously pissed me off. So, Overhaul, is it? Or do you prefer Chisaki kai? You are adopted by the previous yakuza boss when you are still a kid."

The guard tilted his face. "It means you are involved in the underworld stuff for quite a long time, huh? I assume you are not unfamiliar with some of this stuff, then."

A cruel smirk. "You know, I heard about it. Amputate both arms and legs. Blind the eyes. Take out the vocal cord. Remove both tongue and teeth. Blast their ears. Then, you get yourself one living sex doll at your disposal."

He leaned in and whispered quietly to the villain. "How would you like to be on the receiving end?"

Overhaul helplessly shivered, whether it was from the drug or from fear, no one knew.

The guard laughed before pulling back. "Enjoy your time here while it last."

* * *

They put a gag in his mouth to prevent him from biting his own tongue.

" _You know, I heard about it. Amputate both arms and legs. Blind the eyes. Take out the vocal cord. Remove both tongue and teeth. Blast their ears. Then, you get yourself one living sex doll at your disposal."_

" _How would you like to be on the receiving end?"_

He sobbed a bit when they dragged him to stand on the stage, feeling like a little kid all over again.

Would that be his fate? If that's what awaited him in the future, he would prefer death right here and now.

How far the mighty have fallen.

"... Going once, going twice, and sold to bidder number eight! Thank you, sir. Please proceed to the gate to receive your property. Next, we have item number..."

And so his fate was sealed.

* * *

Shinsou's phone beeped once, signaling an incoming message.

He took a look before sighing.

"Tch, he got him."

Eri smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : That guard was actually just scaring him, too bad Overhaul didn't realize it. While most of the guards there were a jerk, most the bidders were heroes. So, it might not be that bad. Anyway, here is a challenge! Try to figure out the meaning behind the numbers in the title of each of the chapter! Yes, they actually have a meaning! Anyone that can manage to figure it out will receive a prize from me! Aside from that, I must unfortunately inform all of you something. So, this might be the last update of this month since my judgement day will come before the end of this month. My final comprehension test is nearing and I am still writing a story. I seriously need to stop and start studying like crazy. However, if I could somehow manage it, I am actually planning to update the third chapter of Her Villain before the end of this month. If I could somehow manage it, that's it. Okay, please don't forget to leave kudos and comment or review on your way out, readers. Thank you! See you in the next chapter! Bye! Oh, right! Here is a reply to the review that I can't reach via PM!

 **I12Bfree** : Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it!


End file.
